How to Fall Outta Love
by Oakeneye
Summary: Oh snap! Looks like Sherry's fallen for Brago. But how? Why? These are the questions he asks himself as he wracks his memory from Day One. How does someone like Sherry fall in love with someone like him? And more importantly, how does he reverse it?


**Summary:** Oh _snap!_ Looks like Sherry's fallen for Brago. But how? Why? These are the questions he asks himself as he wracks his memory from Day One. How does someone like Sherry fall in love with someone like him? And more importantly, how does he reverse it?

------------------------------(Brago)------------------------------

You know; I didn't know that humans were so pathetic. I mean, I _knew_ that they were pathetic, just… not this much. Why the hell would a human female fall in love with me? _Me?!_ I make her life a miserable pit of despair; yet I can _smell_ the affection coming from her. Makes me want to puke. Repeatedly.

Oh, but who _am_ I you ask? Here, here, let me help you. Apparently I'm attractive, to have someone like _her_ fall in love with me. I'm apparently caring and kind, because she once _swore_ on her friend's life that that was the only kind of person for her. And if that's not enough, _apparently_ my anatomy has changed to fit the environment, because she _also_ swore that she hated my kind with every fiber of her being.

Figured out who I am yet? No? I'm not surprised. My human was wrong on all three accounts. I'm not attractive; I don't care about anything or anyone beside myself, and I am most _certainly _not a human. Damn, what the hell can Sherry be on?

How did this happen? What do I do? No, that's a stupid question, I ignore it as profusely as possible. I can get through this; there can't be _that_ many mamono left. I'll be fine… I just have to go back to the beginning. I have to figure out how to reverse this.

Damn!

------------------------------(Day Oner)------------------------------

There was a chorus of screams to my left. My red eyes darted towards the pitiful racket for a moment before I stepped into the shadow of a burning building. If you hadn't been watching me before hand, I disappeared. The shadows were my home, and they welcomed me back. I shifted. There weren't enough shadows in this condemned place…

As a weakened building groaned with the effort of holding itself up, a solitary scream pierced my eardrums. Annoyed, I glared at the offender. A girl was stumbling out of the building, her clothes burning. Scoffing, I turned away and continued my search. She wasn't the one I was seeking. The building lost its struggle and collapsed, crushing the girl who wasn't yet far enough away to be safe. I didn't turn around.

Fear and panic surrounded me, and it seemed that only I had been spared the pathetic emotions. Spared, no, that wasn't it. Emotions were only a state of mind. I _chose_ not to feel them. So far it had been a most profitable decision.

My palms itched horribly as I gazed around me. _It shouldn't be this hard to find a single person_, I thought irritably, willing the annoying sensation in my hands to disappear as I tightened my grip on the black book I held. _They have to be around here some—there!_

I gazed at the shattered girl on the ground in mild distress. _She's not a fighter. This can't really be who I'm supposed to fight with…_ Disgusted, my eyes turned towards what she was gazing at.

With no love, or even surprise in my orbs, I narrowed my eyes at the mamono in front of the girl. _Zophise. So you've found your human? I'm not surprised you're the one that caused all this. To you those screams are candy. But why go after this one in particular?_

For the first time I took in the other mamono's human partner. A girl that I judged sketchily to be the same age as the one I placed as my own partner laughed as the book in her hands glowed. My body tensed as I watched her lips move. Over the roaring fire I couldn't here her exact words, but I could tell what she said anyway.

_Goodbye, Sherry._

My eyes widening, I darted out in front of the girl. _Shit! _I felt the flames lick my back, and I could tell the skin there was burnt. My coat was badly damaged, but the pain wasn't the first thing on my mind.

Gazing through the unnatural smoke at the girl cowering on the ground, I felt the disgust rise in me again. _This is ridiculous. There's no way something like her could even take a _punch,_ let alone fight. I'm going to have to pick up the slack for her._

My face smoothed and became carefully blank as I felt the trickle of blood down my forehead. I felt another by my ear, but I wasn't concerned in the least. Injuries were mere… details. _Luckily I should have no problem doing such. Sherry, eh?_

"See if you can read this," I ordered, tossing the black book in front of the girl. I had felt Zophise and his human leave, and the smoke had started to clear. _Let's see what you're made of_.

Blue eyes bright with tears gazed at me, devoid of all will to live. I raised an eyebrow at the lack of fear in her orbs, a lack of _everything, _really. The human was barely sitting on her own, and yet she didn't fear me? Now this was interesting…

"Koko had one of those." It was a simple statement, murmured from the lips of someone who really didn't seem to care. The name seemed to trigger something in the girl Sherry, and her lower lip quivered as her eyes squeezed shut. "Koko…!"

I waited patiently enough, but my eyes narrowed as the female began to whimper pathetically. I could fell the itching in my palms worsening, and I clenched a hand into a fist as the girl began to cry. _Just do it, human, before I have to force you._

To my relief, the girl reached out a shaking hand and pulled the black book towards her. The distracting feeling in my hands ebbed away, and some of the tension left my body. Gesturing sharply to the girl, who was turning pages unenthusiastically, I growled out an order. "Forget it. Just get up, human. We have to get away from here. Zophise's spells had to have attracted at least a low-level mamono. I can fight them off, but," my eyes turned without pity to the girl struggling upwards, "there's too much a risk with the condition, or should I say _lack of_, you're in. Let's go."

Walking at a brisk pace, I stalked through the burning community. I could tell the human was struggling to keep up, but I honestly didn't care. As long as she didn't do something stupid, like trip and drop the book into a fire—

_That better not have been—_

Whipping around with urgency, my hand darted out and grasped the sliding book before it could contact the welcoming flames. I stepped towards the human sprawled on the ground with murderous intent, but I stopped myself. _No. I need this girl to stay here, and I need to stay here to win. I can cope for now; I have to. Wait, is she even conscious? Oh hell no…_

Kneeling beside the girl, I inspected what I could see of her. Her skin was unusually pale for a human, and perspiration gave her limbs a sickly glow. The back of her dress—a _dress_, could this get any worse?_—_was soaked with sweat, darkening the hideous pink color.

"Human, get up." Reaching out a gray hand, I gripped her shoulder harshly and shook her. It was to no avail, I soon saw, and I turned the girl on her back in annoyance.

"Girl, _get up_."

The merry crackling of the fire was all that could be heard as my hand shifted. Deftly moving aside the blonde strands sticking to her forehead, I pressed the back of my hand onto the expanse of skin there.

_Damn it. This is ridiculous. I am not going to carry her. Not even if she was my only shot at victory—Ah shit. This better be the last time my human collapses, because it sure as hell is the last time I'm carrying her._

Standing, I grunted as I shouldered the girl. My arm was around her waist, keeping her stationary as I wove through the fires. Not entirely sure where I was taking her, I climbed a hill on the outside of the community. I stood at the top, surveying the damage Zophise and his human had managed to cause. _If my partner is this pathetic, Zophise is going to be some serious competition._ I smirked confidently. _Nothing I can't handle._

"Miss Sherry! Miss Sherry! Unhand her at once; oh, Miss Sherry!" I turned dully at the outraged and terrified call, blinking as I saw an elderly human running towards me. I shifted the girl on my shoulder, gazing at him with something resembling curiosity.

"What the hell are you yelling for old man; if it wasn't for me you'd be finding her charred corpse down there. Shut up so I can think." I barked it out as a command, and I smirked with satisfaction as his steps slowed, then stopped. He was nearer to me than I wanted him to be, and I shifted as I looked back over the torched buildings.

_Where can I take this human, and what do I do to make her wake up? Sickness is always something that happens to people I don't know; I've never treated anything besides wounds before._

"Miss Sherry; is she ok?" asked the old man persistently. Glaring at him, I shrugged the girl off of my shoulder. She rolled when she hit the ground, not too far for her to fall, but the man looked outraged. "I'll have you know she is the heir to the Bellmon--"

"I don't care, idiot, can't you see I'm not a lowly human?" I growled in annoyance as I turned from the man once again and examined the girl, hoping to see something I had missed before. Gazing at the sweat covering her, dimly I got the idea that she was too hot. _The human _was_ just down in the fire-infested village… It's possible..._

My hand snaked out once more, reaching for the collar of the girl's dress.

"You will not ravage Miss Sherry!" The blow that caught my on the back of my head was one I hadn't expected, and rage filled me as I stood. I turned, claw-like fingers ready to disembowel the old man, but I paused as I caught a whiff of the intense fear coming off of him in waves. My arms lowered.

"You take care of her then, old man, but I'm coming. Don't argue; she'll be the one to suffer for it," I hissed, moving aside so he could carry the girl to wherever required. I crossed my arms over the black book, having taken it from the girl before I had started to carry her.

_This human better know what he's doing, I'm going to be pissed if she doesn't get better within 24 hours. Healthy or not I'm starting her training then._

My posture filled with barely contained rage, I followed the old man.

------------------------------(Brago)------------------------------

I should have never picked the human up. That was my first mistake, right there. Contact is _bad._ But… that was the only time I carried her! Wait—no… there was that other time she collapsed, and then that one time when she broke her leg—

Oh, god, have I been encouraging this? Is it my fault she blushes every time I even _look_ at her?

This needs to be corrected. Pronto.

------------------------------(Author's Note)------------------------------

SPLEEE! I'm BACK, my lovelies! And with more BragoxSherry, too! I'm so happeh!

This is going to be written in the format of Brago currently looking back on the past. Everything under Brago is him freaking out, and the rest, under Day such-and-such is the past, written as present.

It's confusing, but use your brain. You should figure it out eventually.

Go read Twilight Memories stories and such if you like BragoxSherry. Do it, now. I mean it.

Ah... this is rated T for mild swearing. That's about it, unless you think kissing is bad?...

LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING!

AWESOMETASTIC, right!?


End file.
